


Secuestro II

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Reto Drabble 31 días [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda, Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Bodas, Crossover, Mención de Spidey, policias de transito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con un Saito y un Link desaparecidos, Lous y Zelda deberán unir fuerzas para salvarlos, como ellos alguna vez hicieron con ellas... ¿Pero realmente será un secuestro? (Parte 2/2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secuestro II

\-----

Después de pasar por mucho: gente viendolas raro y alejándose de ellas. Gente viéndolas con interés y tratando de pedirles sus autógrafos. Perros miniatura asesinos que se lanzaban contra ellas. Un buen hombre que les prestó su bicicleta para acelerar su búsqueda.

 

Un oficial poniéndoles una multa por exceso de velocidad “20 km/h para un vehículo no motorizado ¿acaso quieren matar a alguien?” e indicaciones por demás extrañas; “sigue derecho por la fonda de Doña Catia, a la derecha con Don Luche y se regresa cuatro cuadras, por donde venden los tacos de suadero y ahí le dicen donde esta el rubito ese”, llegaron a ese antro de mala muerte.

 

-Aquí huele a orines- se tapó la nariz con repugnancia la menor

 

-¿Qué malvado villano habrá osado secuestrar a mi héroe del tiempo?

 

-En cuanto lo vea le cortaré la cabeza por llevarse a mi prometido dos días antes de mi boda

 

Una oscura aura se formó entorno a ellas, haciendo que varios hombres ebrios regresarán a la sobriedad y salieran corriendo de ahí. Con paso decidido entraron a aquel tugurio, encontŕandose con una música estridente, un tufo capaz de noquear a una vaca y lo peor de todo: chicas en ajustados bikinis.

 

-¿Qué lugar es este Zelda?

 

-Ni idea, pero no parece un...- unos gritos demasiado familiares llamaron la atención de ambas

 

-¡¡Venga Saito-kun~~!!¡Disfruta de tu soltería antes de perderla~!- cantaba un alegre enmascarado - ¡Y tú Link, no todos los días puedes escoger a tu “princesa”!

 

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en un rincón del bar, petrificados ante los movimientos sensuales de una bailarina que vestía solamente sus bragas. El enmascarado tomó un par de cervezas y de un sopetón se las hizo beber a los menores

 

-A gozar~~, que la vida bella es~~

 

-D-Deadpool-san no creo... hic... que esto sea buena idea, mi... hic... prometida me matará

 

-Y ni qué decir de Zelda, de seguro me manda a la montaña Goron si se entera de esto- soltó con voz clara el ojiazul- aunque... ¿a quién llamaste hace rato Saito?

 

-Yo... hic... creo que a Zelda... hic... y a Louis... es que me sentía solito... hic...

 

-¡¿Por qué carajos le hablaste a mi novia, idiota?! ¿Sabes qué pasaría si...?

 

-¿...Si vengo a buscarte Link?

 

El trío de alcohólicos se giró despacio para ver a la dueña de aquella voz, provocando que Link saltará por la ventana que estaba tras ellos y que a Saito se le bajara la borrachera.

 

-Un placer conocerlas... y adiós~~- el enmascarado sólo tomó un par de cervezas e imitó al rubio.

-Etto... ¿puedo explicarlo?

 

-¿Conque ayuda no?- la pelirrosa se acercó lentamente a él- ¡te voy a dar tu ayudita!

  
Mientras tanto, la princesa de Hyrule perseguía a su querido héroe del tiempo a través del desierto de Sonora, al tiempo que arrastraba a un maniatado Deadpool. “Debería decirle a Spidey que no llegaré esta noche...”

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Diamondx Jewel, Chäryn Gutierrez y Carlos Xp Falso por hacer que mi cerebro se fundiera xD.


End file.
